ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Unlimited
Ben 10: Unlimited is an American computer-animated TV series based on the 2005 Cartoon Network and Man of Action TV series of the same name, the series airs on Cartoon Network in 2015. Plot After already finding the Omnitrix, a powerful device which allow him to transform himself into ten different alien-like beings, After the creator, Azmuth sent it away from Vilgax, young 10-year old Ben Tennyson uses the watch to become a superhero where he begins learning the responsibilities of what its mean being a true hero while dealing with hiding his alien identities from his friends and families and battling villains who may fighting him both physically and mentally which would mold him into becoming a better hero! Characters Main Character * Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) ** Heatblast (Benjamin Diskin) ** Wildmutt (Frank Welker) ** Diamondhead (Brian Bloom) ** XLR8 (Dee Bradley Baker) ** Grey Matter (Tom Kenny) ** Four Arms (Patrick Warburton) ** Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) ** Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) ** Upgrade (Tara Strong) ** Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) ** Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) ** Wildvine (Jim Ward) ** Blitzwolfer (Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Snare-oh (Richard Green) ** Frankenstrike (Michael Dorn) ** Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) ** Ditto (Rob Paulsen) ** Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) ** Way Big (Eric Bauza) ** Feedback (Roger Craig Smith) ** Swampfire (David Kaye) ** Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker) ** Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Jetray () ** Big Chill (Steven Blum) ** Chromastone (Ben Schwartz) ** Brainstorm (Jim Ward) ** Spidermonkey (Dee Bradley Baker) ** Goop (Dee Braldey Baker) ** Alien X () Recurring Characters * Gwen Tennyson/Lucky Girl (Meagan Smith) * Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) * Azmuth (Jim Ward) * Tetrax Shred (Phil LaMarr) * Myaxx () * Carl Tennyson () * Sandra Tennyson () * Frank Tennyson () * Natalie Tennyson () * Cash Murray () * J.T. () * Verdona Tennyson () * Julie Yamamoto () * Kevin Levin () * Cooper Daniels () * Pierce Wheels () * Helen Wheels () * Manny Armstrong () * Alan Albright () * Paradox () * Ship () * Jimmy Jones () * Ignatius Baumann () * Galactic Enforcers ** Ultimos (Tom Kane) ** Tini () ** Synaptak () * Ben 10,000 (Fred Tatasciore) * Ben 23 (Tara Strong) * Brenda "Bren" 10 (Tara Strong) * * Villains * Vilgax (Keith David) * Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) * Hex (Khary Payton) ** Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) * Forever Knights ** Driscoll () ** Enoch () ** Dr. Joseph Chadwick () ** Red Knight * Clancy (Nicholas Guest) * Zombozo (Steven Blum) ** Circus Freaks *** Acid Breath (Dee Bradley Baker) *** Thumbskull (John DiMaggio) *** Frightwig (Cree Summer) * Vulkancus (John DiMaggio) * Sixsix (Dee Braldey Baker) * Kraab (Billy West) * Octagon Vreedle (John DiMaggio) * Rhomboid Vreedle (Rob Paulsen) * Incurseans ** Emperor Milleous () ** Princess Attea (Tara Strong) ** Ruff () * Albedo (Tara Strong/) * Psyphon () * Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) * Trumbipulor () * Rojo (Jennifer Hale) * Billy Billons () * Dr. Psychobos () * Eon () * Malware () * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * The series mix elements from Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Aliens, and Ben 10: Omniverse. * * * Category:TV Series Category:Billy2009 Category:Ben 10